Shenanigans in the lab
by PaperKey
Summary: Little random pieces of our fav CSI pranks and fun together full original CSI people There will be no slash or serious pairing. CHAPTER 1- GSR or not... Greg is such a 'troble magnet' in this story. CHAPTER 2 - Which House? -updated-
1. GSR or not

**SHENANIGANS IN THE LAB (PaperKey)**

**Disclaimer: **CSI is not mine!

**Short note: **For those that have read my 'little tales' this is actually another chapter for it, but I kinda change what I intended to write in the first place and got another idea, so this is again another of my random story but it is NOT a GSR! Maybe at times, but nothing serious.

**STORY: **The story would most probably be random or pranks and stuff, so pretty much this story has no plot whatsoever. The story could happen anytime (full original CSI people)

**CHAPTER 1 – GSR or not**

"Oh… my hero… Grissom! My Gil Grissom, you're my savior I love you so much!"

"Oh my dear Sara, I could never be a hero, not without you, and I love you too! Probably even more than you know!"

"No… No… I know I love you more… I know my place and your passion for bugs can never-"

"No sweetie, don't ever compare yourself with them!"

"Oh… Grissom, are you saying you would choose me over the animals?"

"No… No… the bugs… they're just as important as you are, and when you think about it, they are the ones that help-"

"Griss!"

"-but yesss! My dear Sara… of course I would!"

"Oh Grissom!"

"Oh Sara!"

"OH YOU GUYS!"

Greg and Nick stopped dead, eyes wide open, they were hugging each other, heart beating fast and each could almost feel two pair of eyes was glaring deep at them. Warrick immediately hid his video camera behind his back and Catherine instantly cupped her mouth both in surprise and to stop herself from laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Greg grinned, a silly smile was on his face and he released Nick before facing Sara. He scratched his head and by mistake caught her eye. He couldn't look anywhere else once he did even if he wanted to, he was stuck staring straight in her eyes but he couldn't move. It was as if both actions would lead him in trouble.

"O… we are in trouble indeed…" Warrick hissed.

Grissom placed a hand on Sara's shoulder "Sara keep your voice down, we're not exactly in a sound proof building here," he said calmly. "Greg, Nick, if you could please follow me."

Nick sighed; he knew this was a bad idea. He pulled Greg by his arm seeing he was still not moving, eyes glued to Sara's. "Come on…"

They moved out of the break room, leaving a very angry Sara behind with Warrick and Catherine as they followed Grissom into his office.

"Sit..." instructed Grissom.

"Look Griss this was all my idea, we weren't trying to make fun of you and Sara,"

"Oh really Greg, but it seems to me you were,"

"Okay fine, we were having fun. But we're not actually imitating you guys now right? I mean yes we used your name and hers but honestly Griss, only the names… not the y'know, I mean 'imitating' well you and Sara not really like that-"

"Greg just stop…" said Grissom.

Nick smiled; it's funny how Greg could never stop talking under this situation. It's bad enough having him play as 'Sara' in a well... disturbing way. Not that him being 'Grissom' was any different, but just talking and talking when they were clearly in trouble makes him wonder how he even manage to do just that.

"Sorry…" muttered Greg.

"Is this why you brought us here Grissom?" asked Nick.

"No," said Grissom with his usual tone. "I've got a case for you."

_Well of course! A case! That's our job, now Grissom wouldn't mind what happened just now. What was I thinking, him giving us a hard time for it._

_Shut up Greg! _

Both Nick and Greg were exchanging glances as if sending a message through it. Grissom unaware of what the two was doing, or rather ignoring them, opened his file and began to look for their paper.

"Here," he said, giving them their assignment. "Brass would meet you up there in awhile."

Nick took the paper and handed the other one to Greg. Once they saw Grissom jerked his head to the door, both waited no more and left the room.

* * *

A/N- I don't actually have a real story in mind for this, as I said no plot. But the next chapter would probably be a different story and yet connected to this in a way. No worries, I'm not going to try and do a complicated piece. Just something fun.. well hopefully 8D

PaperKey- Please review~ 8D


	2. Which House?

**CHAPTER 2 - Which House?**

"Hey Cath stop here for a minute," Warrick pointed outside near the shop. Immediately Catherine parked their car outside the store and Warrick nodded thanks while unbuckling his seat belt.

"What, you got a lead?" asked Catherine as Warrick opened his door.

"Nah… Nick just texted me and asked for some mint, it's just gonna take a minute."

"Okay then," said Catherine. She watched as Warrick entered the store and walked to the corner, he stayed there for some time before grabbing what he needed and paid it to the cashier.

"Took you long," sighed Catherine as Warrick got back in the car.

"Sorry, I had to pick between this and the strawberry one, but it's too…pink!" he apologized and showed Catherine a small cylindrical container.

"Orange…hmm...they're out of mint huh?"

"Surprisingly yea, hopefully Nick won't mind,"

* * *

"Hey dude! Get out of my seat," Greg ordered.

Nick turned his head as Greg limped his way into the break room, he shook his head, annoyed, but still stood up, bowed down to Greg and said, "I'm sorry your majesty, didn't know this seat was registered under your name."

"Ugh… Shut your mouth, you still stinks," again Greg ordered. "And oh… whatever," he said once he took his seat.

Nick ignored what he said and rolled his eyes, Greg had been really annoying and bad tempered. But it's not really his fault, he's taken some meds for his leg and this is just the side effect.

"Owh man…! 24 views? Really…?" whined Greg. He was meddling with the laptop Nick left on, and apparently both of them had uploaded a video on youtube. None of them expected it to be this _**unpopular.**_

"Yeah, that… promise me you won't tell anyone until it reaches 100 or something like that," said Nick.

"Like hell I'm gonna tell anyone! This is embarrassing!"

Again, Nick rolled his eyes, only this time Greg saw it and he tried to use his new cane to hit him.

"Ah-ha!" Nick grabbed the cane as Greg unsuccessfully targeted his knee. "You should really not use this as a weapon you know."

"Oh damn," sighed Greg, but it was not because he missed, Catherine and Warrick had just entered the room to join them.

Nick immediately hid the laptop and Greg from their view as Greg tried to sign out of their account. Both Catherine and Warrick seemed to be oblivious as to what they were hiding but apparently not with the cane.

"What's with the cane House?" commented Catherine.

Catherine took a seat nearby and Warrick tossed the orange candy to Nick, "Sorry, they're out of mint," he muttered.

Nick caught the candy and said thanks. "Oh this, it's not mine," said Nick, he jerked his head to Greg and took a step away from him.

Catherine gasped when she saw Greg's leg was bandaged heavily. "Gosh, what happened to you Greg?"

It took Greg a moment to realize what she was referring to, he was thinking of how to answer it but Nick cut him off.

"It's fine, he just fell because he got scared when the cats were chasing him," said Nick with a smile.

"What! I wasn't! I didn't want to hurt them, so I uh… tried to not get in their way and uh… accidentally got myself hurt while I was em… _**not running away**_ but-"Greg was trying hard to deny the fact. The case that Grissom got them seemed simple enough, a guy was suspected stealing animals from the neighborhood, the police also suspected that the animals were tortured and sold back to the public.

"Cut the crap Greg, he's just embarrassed," teased Nick.

"Well at least I'm not dumb enough to eat a rotten food," Greg mocked back.

"Eww… Nick! No wonder it kinda smells here,"

"God I should've bought mint,"

Nick blushed to the comment, he wanted to think of something smart to say but instead he quickly took out some of the candy Warrick had bought him and put them in his mouth. _God really? No mint?_

Greg smiled at his victory, man was he mean under the meds but he didn't care. "Whoa, trade that bad mouth for a sarcasm you can really be House, only less cool than him. God those mesmerizing blue eyes of him. I think I've got a crush on Hugh"

Nick looked down on the cane he's still holding and the candy on his other hand, orange. "It's not Vicodin!" he sulked. "You guys are mean," he knew they were joking, but this is embarrassing!

"Awww… little Nicky wanna cry?" teased Greg.

_Huh?_

_What!_

Both Catherine and Warrick exchange glances. Warrick point a finger to his head and moved it in a circular motion, _ca-ra-zee!_ He mouthed.

Catherine nodded, and slowly she and Warrick walked out of the room feeling uncomfortable.

"Wait!" Nick placed the cane in Greg's hand and the candy on another. "Now who's the House now huh? _**Gregory **_House…!" he said trying to win, unaware that two of them had left the room.

"Whoa Nick! Could you be lamer?" stated Greg. He himself tried to win this childish fight, but realized both of them are alone. "Oh good, you just scared way our audience." he said idly. "Bravo Nicky, bravo,"

* * *

A/N- Lol, sorry for that lame-ness, XD I was just so bored right now.

Anyway, remember in chapter one Warrick taped the whole thing with Greg and Nick? I think I'm gonna do something with that. Reviews~ X)


End file.
